


Birbs, Birbs, Birbs!

by spooky_n_spunky



Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bird Watching, Birds, Fluff, M/M, friends - Freeform, soft friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_n_spunky/pseuds/spooky_n_spunky
Summary: Richie and Stan go birdwatching, it's super soft, and after they go get ice cream.
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Birbs, Birbs, Birbs!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @blushinkaspbrak on twitter. She's a soft baby and I love her very much, please go check her out. Prompt: you should give me some cute stozier friendship with them bird watching🥺🥺

Richie stared up at the sky while laying on his back. His eyes scanned the clouds seeing if he could find any shapes to point out. Next to him, sitting up on the blanket, was his best friend Stanley. Who had a pair of binoculars in his hand, with the strap gently resting around his neck. In his lap sat a notebook. Stan was tapping the paper with the pen he had in his other hand while his eyes scanned for birds in the tree. Normally Richie wouldn't come along to birdwatching with Stan, but when he had asked two days ago and seemed to almost plead Richie to come along he had said yes. So far they had been out for an hour and a half. During that time they had watched the sunrise and Richie had found a few things to keep him occupied so he wouldn't disturb Stan's peace.

Suddenly Richie heard a sigh come from his friend. He sat up looking at Stan. "Hey Stan the man, find any good birds yet?"

Stan shook his head, making his curls bounce side to side because of the movement. "Not for the past 30 minutes. They all must know that you're here, you made them fly off." Stan quipped, but there was still a small smile on his face.

"Hey! I haven't said anything to scare them off this time." Richie fought back. He felt defensive, he really didn't do anything this time. He had stayed quiet instead of cracking off all the jokes he had swirling in his head.

"I know I know, I just wanted to give you a hard time." Stan laughed and bumped his shoulder against Richie's. The taller boy smiled and bumped Stan's shoulder back.

Richie pointed towards the binoculars, "Can I try looking?" This surprised Stan, not only did Richie barely come birdwatching but he never actually did any _birdwatching_ when he was there.

"Uh, yeah sure." Stan took the strap off from around his neck and looped it around the other boy's. He placed the binoculars in Richie's hand. "Please be careful."

"I will Staniel, you don't need to worry." Richie placed the binoculars against his eyes. He scanned the trees to see if he could find any birds. Beside him Stan scooted closer, so now their shoulders were pressed together, but Richie didn't notice. He let out a gasp, "Stan I found one! I found a bird." He exclaimed. Stan laughed and looked through the binoculars when Richie offered.

"That's a Cerulean Warbler, good find Richie!" Stan let out a soft squeal as he started writing things down in his notebook. Richie rested the binoculars against his chest as he watched Stan write. He loved how passionate his friend was about the birds. He didn't quite understand it, but he knew it made Stan happy and that's all that really mattered. Richie picked the sight seeing device up again using it to look over the trees once more. If finding more birds would make Stan smile like that then he would do it for the rest of the day. Stan looked up when he finished writing what he wanted to. "You find anything else Rich?"

Richie shook his head, making his mop of hair fly around. Stan laughed quietly and pushed a few strands out of the other boy's eyes. "It's like you said, I repel the birds." Richie laughed, but stopped scanning when he found yet another bird. "Holy shit, I'm on a roll." He passed the binoculars back to the curly haired boy next to him, but this time he took the strap off his neck. Stan looked through the binoculars and Richie guided him to where he found the new bird. He gasped and had to look through his bird book to find the name.

"That's a buff-breasted sandpiper." Stan grinned and started writing down some notes. Richie watched and read some of the things Stan was writing down. His handwriting was neat and the notes were very organized. They were very _Stan_ like, if that even made sense to anyone other than Richie. When Stan finally finished writing he looked up at his friend. "I think that's enough birdwatching for the day, do you want to go get ice cream?"

"Of fucking course Stan the man! When would I not want to go get ice cream?" Richie jumped up to a standing position, making Stan laugh. He also got up and together they packed their things, putting the binoculars in their case then having it go into the backpack with Stan's notebook and the blanket which Richie had folded. Together they walked down the path out of the woods and back into town. "So what flavor are you going to get?"

"Cookies n cream."

"Ah, a classic, I'm going to get peanut butter."

"Hm, sounds yummy."

"It will be, now come on I want to get there sooner!" Richie linked his arm with Stan's and started walking faster dragging his friend down the street. Stan laughed, whenever he was with Richie there was never a dull moment. It wasn't possible when you were hanging out with the trashmouth.

Soon enough the two finally made it to the ice cream shop. Together they walked in, ordered their respective flavors, both got cones of course, and made their way back outside. They walked over to the small park in the center of town and sat on a bench to eat their ice creams together.

"Thank you for coming bird watching with me today, it was fun." Stan smiled and licked at his ice cream.

Richie's eyes brightened, he loved hanging out with Stan. "Thank you for inviting me, it was actually really cool to find some birds. And now it's even better because we have treats."

"Hey, maybe now you'll come with me more often." Stan suggested, he sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, anytime you want, just as long as you promise to name all the birds after me." Richie smirked, making Stan roll his eyes.

"I would never make a bird suffer by naming it after you." Stan dead panned, making Richie gasp in mock hurt. He booped Stan's nose with his ice cream, leaving a bit behind. "Oh my god Richie what the fuck was that for?" Stan quickly wiped the ice cream off on the sleeve of Richie's shirt.

"Just wanted to see the fire in your eyes, Stanny boy." Richie laughed and went back to eating his ice cream.

"You're so dumb."

"You love it."

"Beep beep, Richie."

**Author's Note:**

> very clearly i didn't finish some one shots in time for christmas oops, but it's here now


End file.
